Pets can suffer from a number of conditions that lead to loss of mobility. Many of these conditions, such as degenerative myelopathy, arthritis, spondylosis deformans, and various forms of osteoarthritis, can cause the rear limbs of quadrupeds such as dogs and cats to lose some or all of the function in their hind legs. Injuries can also limit the ability to walk in the short term or long term, depending on the type and severity of the injury. Whether temporary or permanent, this incapacity can be injurious to the health of the animal, and demoralizing for both pet and owner.
Although some wheelchairs or mobile sling assemblies have been designed, the existing forms do not adapt well enough to the needs of the individual animal; either they do not give the animal the option of natural mobility or they do not easily adjust to the animal's size and body type.
Therefore, there remains a need for a mobile and flexible pet mobility aid that is also readily adjustable.